


The Freethinkers League

by Zelda_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Magic, Secret Santa 2018, fantasy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_writes/pseuds/Zelda_writes
Summary: Except for receptionists and assistants, most of the people dropped what they were doing to watch the display, a hidden force irradiated from it and coerced men and women to listen. Kenma followed the tendrils of oppression till they approached him, "I created you," he thought, and they dissipated into nothingness.





	1. Shields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theauthorish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/gifts).



> Hello Katie! I'm your secret Santa! I hope you'll enjoy these first chapters of the fic I wrote for you. In the next one I promise you'll have boys in skirts :)  
> Happy New Year!

In the lobby of the Headquarters, the brand new announcement was playing on the flat screen when Kenma took his seat. He hung his head, pretending to read something on his handheld, but using the curtain of hair which now enveloped his face to spy the room. A simple but effective method of an undercover rebel.

Except for receptionists and assistants, most of the people dropped what they were doing to watch the display, a hidden force irradiated from it and coerced men and women to listen. Kenma followed the tendrils of oppression till they approached him, "I created you," he thought, and they dissipated into nothingness.

The digital character he had animated spoke with a professional smile slapped on her face, "Your security is our priority..." Bile rose to his throat at the words, the words he must use to cover the consequences of the umpteenth unjust law the Elders proposed to the Government "for mankind's sake" and that the Government obediently approved. Usually, the Headquarters took the harshest actions during winter holidays, while all minds daydreamed about gifts, lazy days off, trips, family gatherings, friends coming back home to visit. Kenma consequently half-hated that period of the year, his heart throbbing with longing for the beloved ones he had to leave behind.

In the last couple of years, to avoid rendering his soul a savour battlefield, starting December, Kenma tried to enjoy the little daily pleasures only Christmas gave: fairy lights, tree ornaments, seasonal coffee and tea collections, cute Santas popping everywhere. And the snobbish satisfaction to frown upon kitsch decor. He must admit, the lobby he was examining hadn't lost its classy touch in time. Each year the majestic tree showed a cold yet quite pleasant elegance, accomplished thanks to finely decorated glass balls and discreet monochromatic lights.

Towards the end of the announcement, focusing again on the room, he noticed the air must have been still all through it. Kenma waited, hoping someone would dare to mutter a protest in the lion's den. However, luck didn't stick by his side that day either. Finding brave freethinkers or mages fed up of buying Government's bullshit became an impossible mission, or maybe Kenma's standards were too high, and he should just stop searching new fellows right under the higherups' nose. Sitting on a stool at a speakeasy, perhaps his yardstick to evaluate courage would more easily find new allies.

"Good morning, Kozume," Ushijima said in a formal tone as he interrupted Kenma's thoughts, "follow me. Tendou and Semi are waiting for us."

Kenma sat up and launched a questioning glance to the towering man, "I presumed they were still abroad."

"Chief has summoned them for urgent matters. Your help is requested as well." Ushijima stopped abruptly in front of a water dispenser. Bending forward to fetch a plastic cup, he whispered into Kenma's ear, "midnight, at Goshiki's place."

Kenma looked him intently, "I'm here to serve," he pronounced the words of the sworn brothers.


	2. A sweet fragrance

Quiet and elegant, the neighbourhood consisted of traditional buildings climbing a hill and of a park occupying its higher part. Since he got off at the last train stop, Kenma had already walked ten minutes, but thanks to the scent of umes soothing his senses, his lazy side didn't complain.

If he must define it, an exquisite residence would be the correct way to describe the house of his client. It didn't shock him that the nameplate at the entrance gave away no hint about the identity of the host. Kenma had indeed previously done any kind of research he could think about; however, nothing more than the company name he was now reading had come out.

Hating to be not adequately prepared for what a job entailed, he hesitated before ringing the bell. He searched for clues, but the most interesting thing he noted was the delicate holly border framing the front gate. A discreet way to celebrate Christmas. Whether the owner had good taste or he was capable of choosing staff who concealed his eventual commoner's upbringing. At times like theirs, commoners had a hard time advancing to the highest ranks of society.

Even though blessed with extremely advanced resources to enhance new technologies with old magical powers, or maybe because scared of the sudden development, their country progressed only on the surface and actually returned to unfair, ancient practices. In the ascent to power, they favoured nobles or rich upstarts who could provide a fake aristocratic lineage. In principle, a pure bloodline became necessary to be someone, because, they said, only abilities transmitted through generations assured stability. And it didn't matter if a family of peasants could unroll a papyrus full of wizards in their ancestry: only conservative aristocracy always kept loyal to the Government. In the end, though, owning a vast amount of money, bowing to the Elders and being refined like a pureblood in every aspect of life were the right requirements to climb the ladder of success in their retrograde society.

Finally, Kenma rang the bell, and soon a butler escorted him in a large genkan. There, a Christmas tree towered the room. While he toed off his shoes, he studied the ornaments. Most of them made of transparent, white or pale gold glass, they reflected or captured the lights, creating a fairytale atmosphere which remembered him of old times.

Of fights between Kuroo and Akaashi about how to embellish the house for Christmas, but particularly the tree. Usually, they would end up with unique solutions: half of the tree decorated in Kuroo and Bokuto's style and the other half gratifying Akaashi's desire; two different trees; draws to establish who would be Ruler of the Winter and decide on any little seasonal object their house would display.

He missed their shared life so much sometimes it was excruciating to breathe. Especially when he thought about Akaashi, the pain strangled his throat. For what small comfort it could be, at least Kuroo and Bokuto were sent away together, and for how much incredible it might seem, Kenma still managed to have news about them from time to time thanks to their sworn brothers. But Akaashi was chosen for the riskier mission, and he couldn't afford to try and contact any of them, his isolation far worse than Kenma's.

Once again lost in his memories, he found himself already in a meeting room, sat across what must be the host's chair, still empty. The setting reminded more of a personal study than a business room. Not that any pictures packed the shelves or the desk, but vases, bookends, coffee table books revealed the same tread leading to a nerdy person who liked thunders, owls and trees.

The moment Kenma started to connect the dots, his lungs constricted, a fist grabbed his stomach and made him wheeze. He wanted to hope, though he wouldn't delude himself.

"Sorry for the wait," a velvety voice said.

His tongue now frozen, Kenma didn't reply. No one approached him. Nothing happened for several seconds, or minutes, Kenma couldn't say. As he noticed the man's laboured breaths, he mustered up the courage to turn towards him. "Keiji," he muttered.

The given name shattered Akaashi more deeply than the initial surprise: he closed his eyes, and after he reopened them, they widened, filling instantly with tears. When they hit the floor, the air filled with a sweet fragrance of jasmine while vines bridged the gap between Akaashi and him.

Gentle tentacles reached for Kenma's wrist and circled it. He couldn't resist but to smell one of the blooms. However, the instant his nose touched the petals, all disappeared. Akaashi bowed his head briefly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." His face was paler than milk. "I believe your office failed to tell me that Sugimoto-san wasn't available today."

Kenma stood up. In an attempt to reign over his trembling, he clenched his fists. "Seems so." The thunder roared inside of him, threatening to manifest as Akaashi's powers had just done.

"Let me introduce myself," Akaashi husked, "I'm Akinori Hiro, Ceo of Safety Net Labs." A wobbly smile accompanied the lie. He side glanced to a vase, and white lilies blossomed in it.

At the sight of his favourite flowers, calm descended on Kenma like a balm. The implication of Akaashi's gesture gave him the confidence to say more than two words. "You should keep up with the season, Akinori-san. Lilies are out of place in winter."

"There are parts of us which are always a bit out of place. But it's our little secret, Kozume-san, isn't it?"


End file.
